The present invention relates to a data reproducing method which can be suitably applied to a compact disk player, video disk player, or the like.
In a compact disk or video disk, in addition to main data to be reproduced, address data are recorded so that a desired program can be reproduced by specifying the corresponding address.
For instance, in a compact disk, address data are recorded as shown in FIG. 1. The address data includes track numbers (or program numbers) assigned to the various programs (pieces of music), and index numbers which divide each program into smaller parts, for instance, corresponding to the movements of a piece of music. Reproduction can be started from a desired movement of a desired program by specifying the corresponding program number and index number.
With the program number and the index number utilized in the above-described manner, it is impossible, however, to specify the reproduction ending position, and the reproduction starting position must be selected from among a plurality of reproduction starting positions determined in advance.
The address data further include time data including music time and absolute time data. The music time is the time of reproduction from the top of a program, and the absolute time is the time of reproduction from the start position of the disk. Therefore, by specifying a track number and music times or absolute times, the data between two desired points can be reproduced.
Accordingly, reproduction of the main data is started, at a predetermined level, at one specified position, and reproduction is suspended at the other specified position As a result sound is abruptly reproduced at the one specified position, and the sound reproduction is abruptly suspended at the other, which may be disagreeable to the listener. This difficulty is significant in the reproduction of data between two given points because, in such data reproduction, unlike data reproduction using track number and index numbers, instead of a silent lead-in part (non-data part) of the main data being specified, a sound-containing part (data part) may be specified as the reproduction starting or ending position.
Further, for instance in the case where pieces of music recorded on a compact disk are reproduced in such a manner as to be recorded (dubbed) on a cassette tape, the reproduction time of the compact disk and the length of one side (or the continuous recording time) of the cassette tape must be taken into consideration. In order that the end of the tape is no reached before a piece of music has been reproduced in its entirely, that is, so that a piece of music may be fully recorded on the cassette tape, programming (music selection) must be carried out so that the total of reproduction times of a plurality of pieces of music is shorter than the continuous recording time (length) of the cassette tape. The end portion of the cassette tape thus dubbed generally has a relatively long silent part. Therefore, the tape is not suitable as a BGM (background music) tape.
Otherwise, if recording is continued, the tape is run completely to the end to record the piece of music. In this case, the recording of the piece music is suspended abruptly at the end of the tape. That is, the reproduction of the audio signal is stopped abruptly, which may again cause a disagreeable sensation.
Moreover, heretofore, in reproducing the data between two desired positions, the two positions are stored in memory by operating a memory switch at the first desired position in a reproduction mode, and then at the second desired position. When, at the second desired position, the memory switch is operated again, the first desired position is immediately searched for to start the reproduction the data between the two positions. That is, in the above-described method, only the data between two desired points can be reproduced.